


A light in the Winter night

by Monokerus



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that Elizabeth said that perhaps one shouldn't use a shard of the light of Aideen as a flashlight during cross country practice, but surely one may get some benefits if you have saved the Jorvik from an impending doom once or twice ...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A light in the Winter night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ett ljus i vinternatten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031275) by [Monokerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus). 



> This is translated from a short Swedish text I wrote like a couple of years back. Sorry for any mistakes, English of course is not my mother tongue :)

The highly varied climate - cold and hot, cold and hot, the freezing cold chill that suddenly decided to take a hold of the island - had contributed to a thick ice sheet during the still rather thin snow, and Ash slipped on his feet at every step, even though he was studded on all four feet. The pony Hilly had borrowed had sported mountain of snow that got stuck in his hooves every few feet, which had proved to be quite unfortunate. Hilly had not been able to follow us out on the ride; she had picked the pony's hooves, brought it forward three steps, picked them again and finally claimed defeat when the snow continued stacking up in the hooves of the poor thing. She was now certainly keeping her heat with helping out at Steve's; He had promised a smaller amount of money if we helped on the farm, as he always had so much to do in the winter.

"Ash, make sure to stomp down on your feet, skating on four horse shoes does not feel like a very good idea."

Ash snorted; I still did not know exactly how much he understood of what I said, but that he seemed to get. He disliked slipping around like Bambi on slippery ice as I did, and it meant that he took short and tense steps that did not help much when he still slipped on the ice. I had been thinking about getting off him to lead him, but when an animal of five hundred kilos weight with sprigs slid across the ice it did not feel like I without spikes, would do so much better on foot.

"I hate the winter," I muttered and pulled the jacket collar over my nose with one hand while I waved to Marley with the other; the reins were hanging completely loose while Ash tripped on by. Marley had had a lot to do during these winter days, when he had many horses in the barn on his farm and at least as many girls every day who appeared to ride them in case of later purchase. He needed to keep the broken frozen paddocks in top condition for this purpose, as he had to attend to the stables with mucking and feeding and constantly running back and forth between the horses paddocks and ensure that they had access to water, as all the water in the horses buckets froze very fast. Marley seemed to wish me to come down to the farm for a chat, but I pretended not to see him and continued walking at a faster pace on the Wine Road. I couldn't work all the time, and in fact I had no time to help him now. He could certainly get some help from some of the smaller girls who trained on his show jumping course - Jorvik couldn't possibly go down in flames just because I had a day off.

As we approached the cross country courses Pauline had built the terrain turned out for the better, almost so good that one might venture on a gallop on the finer roads ... if I knew the Baroness right she had seen to keep the riding tracks in top condition, which even could mean that you could take a few leaps over the smaller hurdles. Tall, solid terrain hurdles on such icy ground - nah, I wouldn't subject neither me nor my horse to such a thing. Especially not in this darkness ... early afternoons in pitch darkness, thank you very much. And I know that Elizabeth said that perhaps one shouldn't use a shard of the light of Aideen as a flashlight during cross country practice, but surely one may get some benefits if one have saved Jorvik from an impending doom once or twice ...?

I stood up in the stirrups and let the shard illuminate the road ahead of me. Yes, the hill in front of me, we would certainly be able to gallop, in addition, we could easily jump the obstacles on the way.

"Ash?" He played with his ears and listened to my voice while I sat down in the saddle again. "I have a suggestion - warm up in the indoor arena and then you get your gallop in the snow. Deal?"

Since Ash immediately turned to the right, toward the cliffs and thus the riding hall, I drew that conclusion that he agreed with. Each day, a new step towards the understanding of the connection with my special horse. And today, despite the terrible winter, was a good day.


End file.
